From one to another
by MegamiSen
Summary: Spanning across various couples, each chapter features a small piece of their lives.
1. Ashe & Tryndamere

Note: I've only recently started playing League of Legends and reading the lore/JoJ, so apologies in advance if a character seems odd. Any pointers would be greatly appreciated!

With that, League of Legends and all characters here are the property of Riot. I'm only borrowing them for my own funzies :]

* * *

-1-

They were called consummate opposites.

She was a refined princess, descended from a powerful legend. He was an brash orphan, hailing from a barbarian nation.

Her strength flowed from the ice in her veins while his had been forged in the heat of battle.

Though they were different in every way, Ashe could not help but wonder, as Tryndamere's warm fingers closed around hers, why their hands were a perfect fit.

* * *

a/n: I don't believe for one second that it's "just" political :)


	2. Akali & Shen

Note: League of Legends and all characters here are the property of Riot. I'm only borrowing them for my own funzies :]

* * *

-2-

It was a rare lazy day in the Institute and the girls had decided to take advantage of it by relaxing in one of the parks. After exhausting a few topics, the girls finally turned to talking about their male counterparts.

"Hey Akali, is Shen always as quiet and stoic as he is in the Fields? I've always wondered," Lux called out to the Kinkou. Akali glanced up at the question, tapping her lips in thought, before replying with a shake of her head.

"Really? Name one way he's different off the Fields!" Akali blinked at the question before getting up and starting to walk away.

"In one word, he's insatiable." The ensuing silence was enough to make Akali laugh as she left.

* * *

a/n: I'd like to think that he's a normal human man, just has his feelings DEEP down ;)


	3. Evelynn & Twisted Fate

Note: League of Legends and all characters here are the property of Riot. I'm only borrowing them for my own funzies :]

* * *

-3-

Allowing nothing to betray his thoughts, he turned his gaze from his cards to the shadowed men sharing the table. Bad luck had been dogging his heels the past few days causing Twisted Fate to feel as though he had been delivered a slice of his own name.

Reaching out, he picked his final card, forcing his body to move in an unhurried manner. Looking down, he forced his eyes closed in an attempt to block the female face staring back at him.

Unbidden, the week-old memory of a softly sighed farewell floated into his head, followed by the realization that his lucky streak had abandoned him the very same second she had also.

* * *

a/n: This one isn't as lighthearted as the others, as they are currently broken up at the moment :( Sad day


	4. Katarina & Garen

Note: League of Legends and all characters here are the property of Riot. I'm only borrowing them for my own funzies :]

* * *

-4-

Katarina was slowly going crazy and she knew exactly who to blame. Every time she turned around, there was something else to remind her of that stupid fight and the equally stupid man who wouldn't get out of her thoughts.

In a rare fit of childish temper, she slammed her hands down on the desk, rattling her knives. Finally letting out a measured breath, she came to a simple conclusion.

"Garen Crownguard, I will kill you. If only to get you out of my head once and for all," she hissed and bent to focus on sharpening her knives, determinedly ignoring the familiar male laughter that echoed through her mind.

* * *

a/n: Probably my otp :3 Felt this connection right from his lore!


	5. Shyvana & Jarvan IV

Note: League of Legends and all characters here are the property of Riot. I'm only borrowing them for my own funzies :]

* * *

-5-

She could taste it in the air, a sweet tang saturating the space between them.

He could see it in his friends' reactions, a curious glance sliding from him to her.

She could smell it spiking his scent, causing her blood to hum along.

He could hear it in her replies, soothing his restless mind.

But most importantly, they could both feel it: the eternal binding neither had intended on forging, but had the second she said yes.

* * *

a/n: This one actually took me a long time. I've never played either character, so all I had to rely on was their lore. That being said, imo, they seemed to be more attuned to and focused on their senses (at least Shyvana does) as opposed to thinking with their brains (If that makes sense)


End file.
